scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-5000
SCP-5000 (updated) _______________________________________________________________________________________ SCP-5000 Object Class: Euclid / Thaumiel Special Containment Procedures: SCP-5000 is contained in a Large Humanoid Containment Unit at Site RADICATED, with the addition of a recreation area with assorted entertainment, music, and art supplies. It is to be given three meals daily, in accordance with Foundation-employed dietitian guidelines. All meals or beverages given to SCP-5000 are to be laced with a combination of RADICATED, to reduce the stress from interacting with security officers and staff, and reduce the likelihood of another attempt to breach the containment cell or escape from Foundation custody, Level 3 Clearance Foundation staff interacting with SCP-5000 must be fluent in mainly English, but SCP-5000 can speak any language. SCP-5000 is to be provided access to its recreation area for up to four hours each day; this privilege may be revoked by the security staff or lead researchers if SCP-5000 proves uncooperative. As of Incident 147-1995-7, SCP-5000 is no longer allowed access to recorded materials or humanoid toys, its cell door has been further reinforced to withstand physical assaults, and an additional plainclothes security officer assigned to personally handle SCP-5000 has been placed outside its cell. All staff assigned to this position must show a noted history of reduced emotional responses to humanoid SCP objects, and an aversion to the use of excessive force. As well, the on-site psychologist is to remain on-call in order to pacify SCP-5000 during its episodes of post-traumatic stress disorder and major depressive disorder. See Addendum 5000-C1 and Interview Log 5000-1 for more information on the anomalous effects of SCP-5000 It is known that SCP-5000 claims he 'knows everything". even about SCP-G, which has proven true. We will use this to know more about SCP's such as 173, 682, etc. Interview 5000-G Dr.Sakira: Madeline, my name is Doctor Amelia P█████. How are you feeling, sweetie? SCP-G: I'm okay, Doctor Amelia. My stomach hurts. Dr.Sakira: Aww… Did you eat something that made your stomach hurt? SCP-G: Yeah… Mr. Pierrot gave me some weird meat and vegetables. I ate it every day with him. And please stop talking like im a toddler Dr.Sakira: Sorry. So weird food, huh? Do you know what it was he had you eat? SCP-G: I don't know… he always ran away to get me food. He came back one day and I saw a bunch of funny plants and something weird in his pocket, and I heard them squeaking. He always stuffed them with a stick and put it over the fire. It was icky. And he kept getting hair in my food… It would squeak in the campfire too. It was scary, but I was hungry. Dr.Sakira: I see… that sounds nasty. Could you tell me about how you met Mr. Pierrot? I want to learn as much as I can about him. Also, slow down, RADICATED. I need to make sure I can record all this. SCP-G: I'm sorry, Doctor… I'll try… Well, mommy and daddy both disappeared a long time ago… I was living with my big sister and her friends in the city. One day I got into a fight with them over some food. They were hurting me really bad. Mr. Pierrot came and saved me. He was kind of scary. Dr.Sakira: What did he do to scare you? SCP-G: Mathieu was hitting me. Hard. I couldn't breathe. My sister was already beat up and sleeping in a corner. Mr. Pierrot showed up, yelling. He hit Mathieu back. Mathieu's face looked all funny after Mr. Pierrot hit him… like a big red bowl. The others ran away. Mr. Pierrot hugged me and told me everything was going to be okay. He said he loved me very much and even though my mommy and daddy were gone and my friends hated me, he would always love me and take care of me forever and the bullies would never hurt me again. Dr.Sakira: What happened next? SCP-G: Well, he took me to his house. It was weird. Way down in the ground. There were all kinds of funny books my mommy read to me and my sister before they went poof. A bunch of stuff about taking care of babies too. Mr. Pierrot always read those. Said that the doctors gave him ideas on how to take care of little kids like me. He told me that he wasn't used to taking care of human babies but he would do his best to be a good daddy to me. Dr.Sakira: I see. What happened after that? SCP-G: Well, he said he was gonna go shopping for food and toys and stuff for me, and asked if I wanted anything. I asked him for a unicorn. I had this little unicorn doll I would always carry with me, but it got lost when Mr. Pierrot rescued me. Dr.Sakira: Ah… okay. And did he bring you a new unicorn doll? No, no dear, please lay down. You're in no condition to jump up from your bed like that. SCP-G: It was even better than that. Mr. Pierrot brought me a REAL unicorn! Well, kind of…. Dr.Sakira: Kind of? How do you mean, ? SCP-G: Well, it was a big white horse, but his horn was always leaking. He had a nail stuck in the bottom of his horn. And that night, I was playing with the unicorn, and the horn broke off and I got a splinter in my thumb. See? Mr. Pierrot couldn't get it out. Dr.Sakira: Oh, that's terrible. I'll have another doctor come and fix that when I leave, hon. SCP-G: Uh huh… the unicorn wasn't that fun, anyhow. He kept crying and trying to fall asleep when I wanted to play with him. I woke up the next morning and Mr. Pierrot said that the unicorn was taking a nice long nap in the other room. I didn't see the unicorn any more after that. Dr.Sakira: Aww… that's so sad. What happened next? SCP-G: Well, me and Mr. Pierrot just kind of played in the tunnels and we ate more of the weird meat and veggies that he brought for us and read stories and… Dr.Sakira: Okay, okay, I get the idea, little one. Is there anything else you need to tell me about Mr. Pierrot? SCP-G: Well… He always did this strange thing whenever we would get to a doorway… He would pull out this little key and hold it up. But the doors were always open already, I didn't know why he did that. It was silly. Dr.Sakira: Did you ever ask him what he was doing with the key? SCP-G: Uh huh… He said he wanted to take me to his home with his real kids, but could never find the right door to use the key on… Could you maybe help him get home, Doctor Amelia? Dr.Sakira I'll see what I can do. SCP-G Thank you, Sakira… I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. Dr.Sakira: Get some rest, RADICATED. I promise when you wake up you'll feel all better. _______________________________________________________________________________________